This invention relates generally to systems and apparatus used as an accessory for sporting games. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable package and system for picking up and dispensing golf balls. The present invention is particularly, though not exclusively, useful for gathering or retrieving golf balls and then dispensing the golf balls one by one so that the user may, for example, practice with or make some other use of the dispensed balls.
Golf ball retrievers are well known devices in the prior art. Generally, such devices are intended for retrieving golf balls from such locations as fairways, practice greens, and the like. Retrievers generally comprise a hollow tube having an internal diameter slightly larger than a golf ball. The tube is connected at one end to an opening in the bottom wall of a container. The container is often referred to as a shag bag. The free end of the tube usually has means for capturing the golf ball within the tube so that when the free end of the tube is placed over a golf ball on the ground and pressure applied, the ball enters and is held in the tube so it does not exit through the free end. Once a golf ball is captured, the tube is ready to pick up the next ball. When inverted, the balls are transmitted through the tube and collected in the shag bag or other container for later use.
Devices for collecting and then dispensing golf balls one at a time are known, but have many disadvantages. Thus, Liu, et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,146, entitled Golf Ball Pick-Up Device, discloses a closed rigid container-like shag bag having a spiral pathway therein. The container is intended for receiving golf balls from the transmission tube. A horizontally disposed rotating disk-like slide is provided between the transmission tube, through the hole is the disk and into and the container. The slide has a hole in it. The bottom wall of the container has two holes. The slide has two positions. In the first position, a retrieved ball enters the first hole in the bottom wall from the transmission tube and into the container. To dispense a ball, the entire container must be inverted so that balls in the tube are sent through the first hole in the disk and collected in the container. The container is then returned to its upright position and the balls proceed down the spiral path to the second hole in the bottom wall of the container. To dispense the balls, the slide must be positioned so that the second hole of the container is in registry with the hole in the disk so that balls coming from the downward spiral of the container will enter the tube. In the wall of the tube, covering a dispensing hole in the side of the tube and adjacent the tube""s free end, is a pivotally mounted cover. When the cover is opened, the cover blocks access from within the tube to its free or ball retrieving end and diverts dispensed balls out the cover. A disadvantage of this device is that it is highly cumbersome to use. The balls must traverse the tube when used as a retriever, enter the container, reach the top of the container, and, through physical inversion, be moved through the entire helical path within the container. To dispense requires positioning of the slide from the first to the second position in the proper sequence. If a ball is not in the proper position within the container, the process must be repeated. If not, all the balls are guided to the dispensing portion of the container, then more than one ball will be dispensed at a time.
Tiller, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,101 for Golf Ball Dispensing and Retrieving System, discloses a hollow tube for collecting and dispensing golf balls. The tube has a spring-loaded latch at one open end. Pressing the one open end against a golf ball causes the ball to pass the latch and enter the tube. The collected balls are held within the tube by the latch. To dispense a ball, the tube is placed at an angle to the ground with the open end at the ground. The latch is pressed to dispense a ball. One disadvantage of the Tiller device is that the amount of balls that may be stored is limited by the length of the tube. Another disadvantage is that dispensing a ball, using the latch, requires the user to bend to the ground to dispense a ball. Additionally, while dispensing will take place on perfectly level ground, such as an indoor surface, any uneven surface may block the opening the dispenser. The support taught by Tiller (a U-shaped stand) to hold the tube at angle is inherently unstable in uneven topographical settings such as out of doors.
Another device is disclosed by Fowler et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,321 for Device for Retrieving and Storing and Dispensing Golf Balls, in which the tube used to retrieve balls has a latch at the end so that the retrieved balls are retained and then may be dispensed by manipulating the latch. The disadvantage of this device is that the balls exit the same end of the tube through which they are retrieved. To dispense balls means that the entire tube, with the captured balls, must be elevated. This is can prove clumsy, particularly when the tube retains a great many balls. The device also requires a number of manipulative steps to work, including picking the tube up and holding it elevated while dispensing balls, then putting the device down so that the dispensed ball may be used.
It is an object of this invention to provide a golf retriever/dispenser to provide a device for efficiently retrieving and dispensing golf balls.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a golf retriever/dispenser for reprieving golf balls through a first tube and dispensing the balls through a second tube.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a dispensing mechanism for selectively dispensing one ball at a time.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a golf ball pick-up device that can be used as a golf ball dispenser.
In accordance with one of the teachings of this invention there is provided a golf ball collection and dispensing system of the type having a hollow container for receiving and dispensing therefrom golf balls for use upon a support or playing surface, the container has at least one hole in a wall thereof so dimensioned as to allow the collection or dispensing of golf balls. The system comprises first and second hollow transmission tube means being so dimensioned so as to receive therethrough golf balls. The first and second transmission tube means each have one end for being alternatively releasably connectable to the container and in communication with the container hole. The first transmission tube means having an opposed free end comprises means for receiving at least one golf ball at a time therein such that, upon a golf ball being inserted into the free end, the receiving means retains the golf ball and are capable of accepting therethrough and retaining therewithin the next golf ball. A second hollow transmission tube means is provided which comprises means for dispensing therefrom at least one golf ball at a time.
In yet another embodiment of this invention there is provided a dispensing means of the type which may be used to dispense rotatable objects such as, for example, balls having predetermined dimensions, in which the balls are passed through a tube or similar conduit. The dispensing means comprises the tube. There is also provided first and second blocking means for, in a first position, holding all balls from being dispensed from the free end of the tube and, in a second position, the blocking means selectively dispensing from the tube at least one ball at a time. There is further provided means for moving said first and second blocking means between said first position to said second position.
In still another novel aspect of this invention there is provided a device for dispensing balls of the type having a bag or container at one end for retaining balls and a conduit through which the balls are dispensed. The dispenser comprises a spike fixedly joined at one end of the dispenser for removably attaching the dispenser to a play surface to thereby provide stability for the dispenser.